medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alianor Franciszek
-"War isn't a solution. It is merely the kindle for unending conflict." Alianor Franciszek is a Commander of the Fifteenth Company, and former resistance figher for Hallengard. His current whereabouts are unknown. A Past Unknown Not much is known about Alianor's previous adventures and hardships. Everything that has happened in his past is kept on a need-to-know basis for those he doesn't trust or associate with. Arrival in the Hales Following the Lauch occupying Aedwin, Alianor was sent a message over-seas by Tor Rövsson, requesting help. After reading the letter, he set sail for the Hales, having to use a small rowboat to reach an un-occupied shore. He was given directions to Mt. Hallengard. Alianor then arrived in Hallengard, and was surprised at how badly guarded the main gate was, as he walked straight through the open doors. His long travel ended, Alianor reached the throne room of Hallengard's Castle. When stepping inside, every person there was surprised, but they mostly threatened him because of his yellow-colored accessories. After he explained himself, his assistance was accepted, which led to him allying with Aedwin and Hallengard. The Lauch Invasion of Hallengard Following the debriefing of future plans, a strange noise could be heard at the bottom of Mt. Hallengard. Alianor, accompanied by Tor and a few other soldiers, rushed down to the gates. Upon reaching the gates, they found out that a large group of soldiers sent by the Lauch were there to invade. Luckily, Alianor was recently discussing plans of defense before-hand; he was prepared to hold out with Hallengard. From shouting orders to fighting with his own weapons, he wore his commander role well. Near the end of the invasion, things took a turn for the worse, and would lead to one of Alianor's worst encounters. Joined by Hallengard's soldiers, Alianor marched towards th e bridge entrance and fought in the caves. It was a tough battle; combining a small cave with a large group of soldiers fighting. He was slashed in his left arm, but they were only minor wounds, wounds Alianor was capable of withstanding temporarily. The waves of invaders growing thinner and thinner, Hallengard fought on, but a few soldiers grew cocky, and decided to jail an enemy, a warrior of the Old Brotherhood. Somehow, they escaped and was free to attack the backlines of Hallengard's army, where Alianor was located. Without warning, Alianor was struck hard in his left leg with a mace, causing him to fall to the ground. The enemy left Alianor to bleed out, leading him to eventually pass out. The Aftermath and Recovery Alianor awoke to a quiet, but body-ridden cliffside. Hallengard had come out victorious. He wasn't able to see anyone else alive besides himself. His leg was slightly numb upon awakening, so he slowly and painfully crawled to Hallengard's main hall where he found people moving wounded, and even dead soldiers. One man noticed him before Alianor passed out again. He awoke again in a small room, as he felt the agonizing pain take over his left arm and left leg. He tried calling for help, but his voice was drowned out by other horrible screams down the hall. It took hours before he finally recieved treatment for his near-fatal injuries. Months after, he had to walk with a makeshift broom, which annoyed him. Hallengard Surrenders; Alianor Disappears Alianor had mostly recovered from his injuries, but he still could not walk properly on his leg. As he was walking from the courtyard, he overheard a conversation between Vince Simmons, Sylas, Joseph Argon, and a few other people. Joseph spoke about a secret meeting that took place, where Hallengard had supposedly surrendured to the Lauch. This angered Alianor, since he had put so much effort into protecting Hallengard from the Lauch, just for them to surrender. He sent a letter back to his homeland to request an escort. For the remainder of Alianor residing in the Hales, he spoke to no other person. It is unknown if Alianor will ever fully recover from his injuries, or if he is stuck with them permanently. For the for-seeable future, Alianor has stepped down from his Commander rank. TBA Coming Soon.... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters